Warmth
by MidnightDarknessKat
Summary: Mini shots/drabbles of Kasumi(OC) and Makoto.
1. Happy Valentines Day

**Free!**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy V Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Nagisa walked in the class room with not as much students, since it was lunch time. He came over to eat with his pals and talk about how awesome they did in the swim meet. Coming to a stop by Haruka who was reading a pool magazine, he glanced a ghostly figure on the desk.<p>

He gasp. Haruka's eyes flickered at Nagisa to the dead body. He thought Nagisa was being a bit dramatic over this. He sighs and slightly waken the ghost with a gentle kick. It woken the weep teen into deathly mumbles.

"She hates me. She hates me. She hates me. She absolutely hates me..."

"Makoto, you must eat. It's not healthy to starve yourself." Nagisa couldn't believe it was really Mako chan. He didn't seem like himself. Makoto usually smiles and brighten the mood in the room. However... Right this moment his skin had lost its tan color, rings were painted under his eyes, and that usual light in his green eyes were blown out.

"Is Mako chan feeling okay?" Nagisa sat across Haruka. Haruka sighs as he shuts his magazine and pulled up his bento.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? It looks like he had a rough night." Judging by his face, Makoto looks out of it. He dazed off into another world. Maybe a world like space.

"He been like this for two days."

"Two days!?" Nagisa yelled. Haruka nods as he digs in his food. Didn't he care about his friend! Nagisa couldn't sit her and watch Makoto in this pitiful state.

"Haru chan! We can't eat while Mako chan is nearly dying!"

Oh how much Haruka didn't want to listen to his friend. He just want to enjoy this day with salmon and later on a dive in the pool. But he couldn't stand seeing Makoto mumbling about nonsense and Nagisa whining. Haruka packed his lunch and stood up.

"To the nurse." Nagisa nods and both of them helped Makoto up.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"What's the data sensei!? Will he be alright?!" Nagisa asked in panick. Haruka held him back to down to chair to calm him down.

"He's fine. He's just tired from whatever he was doing. He needs a shut eye for a bit." She said as she left the guys in the infirmary. This wasn't enough for Nagisa. He wanted to believe that he's okay but what he seeing doesn't fit the word 'fine'.

"Poor Haru chan." Nagisa whines. He stared at Makoto sleeping form in the bed. The more he stares the more worried he is as he notice how Makoto's by trembles. Prickles of sweat tear down his forehead and his breathing lost its rhythem.

"Imma call her back." Nagisa slides the door.

"No." A gasp stopped Nagisa.

"What do you mean 'no'!?" Nagisa practically yelled. Makoto held his ears. He shifted himself on his side slowly to sit up.

"I'm fine. I just need to-"

"Mako kun! You scared me!" The three guys turned their head to the raven haired girl. Makoto's eyes widen. The girl pants her way in the room.

"S-scared you... I'm ...I'm fine." He tried to get up but collapse. The girl immediately helped him build back his gravity with his weak legs. He sat back down on the bed. She stared at him with shaky eyes.

"No you're not. What happened to you? Are you sick?" She felt his forehead. Soon as her hand made contact with his forehead, he pulled away. This suddenly shocked her in a surprising matter. He never reject her touches.

"Why do you care?" He stared at the floor with no sense of emotion. The girl bit her lip. She felt like he just stabbed her in the back.

"Umm...ano...Haru ch-chan..." Nagisa tried to clam the tension in the room. Haruka stopped him.

"For you information, you mean so much to me... Also I'm your girlfriend. What's with you?" She narrowed her eyes. She shifted her weight on her left leg and rest her hands on her hips.

"Kasumi, go back to class." She tried to overlook his moody character. She didn't want to believe this is how truly he feels. He's her sunshine clover. Where is he getting this negative ray from? He isn't like that. Why on this day?

She given him a few minutes to look up at her but he didn't dare. Her eyes burns as tears dare to clog up her vision. She didn't bother to notice his two friends in the room. It felt like it was only Makoto and her in the room. Kasumi clasp her gym sweater and pulled out a bento.

"...you...you... Happy Valentines!" She threw it at him and ran. The small size bento hit Makoto's chest and bounced on the bed. He soon realized what a complete idiot he was. He picked up the bento and opened it to see a ribbon on it to hold a small paper on it.

He release the bow of the ribbon and lifted the top lid of the bento. His eyes widen to see small hearts and neko shaped chocolate. He then reads the small note to himself.

_Happy Valentines Day my Sun Clover. _

_I love you with all my heart and my mind is_

_filled of you. Please forgive me for not speaking_

_to you this week. I've been over working myself_

_and presenting you a gift on my thanks for _

_loving me for who I am._

_~LOVE, Your Neko_

"...I... Messed up." He pulled his leg closer to him and rest his head on his knee. How could he be so stupid at a day like this. Of course she was busy running doing errands like she texted him. But a week without her voice of presents made him thought that she was distancing herself from him. And it broke his heart.

Now his heart is ripped like a paper. Like hers.

"You should go." Haruka said.

"But he's still ill." Nagisa objected. No way Makoto willing to let his weak body pull him down. He stood up again in a wobbly way. Nagisa and Haruka held him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes. I must take care of my misjudgment alone. Thanks guys" He said as he grabbed the bento and the note. He slowly took his leave out the nurse's office.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Makoto stood next the girl who was curled up sitting near the edge of the pool. She didn't move a finch when she heard the door cracked open and his heavy steps coming towards her. She was likely waiting for him for an apology. She didn't give up on him too easily.

He sat down next to her and plot a chocolate in his mouth. The taste tickled his tongue. I loves the way she cooks or even make things. It will always taste good.

"I'm sorry..." He started.

"For what?" She didn't face him.

"For giving you a cold shoulder back there. I been texting a calling you this week and you give me no answer. You knew my swim meet was.."

"Monday." She faced him. He cocked his head.

"Yesterday..." He said while munching on a couple of chocolates. Kasumi blinks a couple of times. She felt so behind.

"I didn't know... I'm sorry." They both stared at the warm water of the pool vibrating waves traveling to each edges of the pool. The feeling of the wind whips her black locks in the air. He noticed how pretty she really was when the wind blows her hair like some goddess.

"We're both on the same 'gomenasai' boat." He chuckled. Kasumi smiled weakly. His sense of humor pulled a couple of her strings.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for the chocolates. They were yummy." He smiled sweetly at her. She pouted. Then suddenly punched his massively hard on his bicep.

"Ow. That's not cute." He rubbed his bicep.

"Whatever. I have more chocolate at home." She said. She moved closer to him to lay her head on his chest. He blushed.

"I guess I can make a trip to your place after school." He whispered in her hair. His lips pressed on her head and then her temples. She looks up and he leans down for a kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day." He whispered between their kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>:(:(:(:(:(:(<strong>

**Novami: **

**Something short. Plus I love Makoto. I just had too. **


	2. All Nighter

**Free!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: LEMON<strong>

* * *

><p>The day went by fast for a Saturday. The sun slowly going down as the clouds reflecting the skies shades of colors of pink, yellow, purple, and orange. The summer breeze ruffled the trees leaves and the grass field. Nothing can beat this lovely weather in the town of Iwatobi.<p>

A girl that goes by the name Natsuko Kasumi rides her bike across town. She hardly rides her bike but today she didn't have enough money for a taxi or train ride. Plus, she was in a hurry. She couldn't stop thinking about her plans with that special someone. A smile put on her face. Matter in fact, it was a cheesy smile.

Kasumi came to a stop in front of a house. She strolls her bike up, going through the fence. Before closing the gate fence, she left her bike leaning to the side on its breaks and went up to the door. Before ringing the doorbell, Kasumi first smooths her shirt down and comb her fingers through her dark hair.

Feeling a bit confident, Kasumi pressed the bell.

A tune echoes through the house altering that the Tachibana family have a guest. A tall, husky, handsome teen closes his journal with the pencil between it holding its place. He slides his legs on the side of the bed and stood up.

Before opening the door, the boy used a random hall mirror to check his hair and face. Soft. Just the way she likes it.

He turns his heels to face his body to the door. He inhale. Then exhale. He unlocks the door to see his lovely ruby eyed girlfriend. She was way shorter than him. Since he's six feet and one inch, her head is the height of his shoulders.

"Did you had a tough time coming here." He felt bad that she had to use her bicycle. A huge bubble of relief flutters in his chest to see her safe and sound. He moves out the way so she can enter. Once she came in, he leads the way to the kitchen.

"Nope. I was worried that I'll be out there when the moon is up." Kasumi sat down on the the kitchen seat.

"I'm glad you made it before then. Thirsty."

"Mhmm." Kasumi nods. He pours a glass of ice tea and hands it to her. She takes a sip of the refreshing drink. One more full gulps, she hands him back the cup to wash.

"How was your day?"

"Well, I was doing my math homework until someone rang the doorbell." He smiled. Arms circled around his waist.

"Really now. I was so looking forward sleeping over here and stuff." He turned the faucet off and to face her. One of his brow raised up in suspicion.

"And stuff?" He held her cheeks with his huge palms. Kasumi smiles softly as he leans down for a closer look at her bright ruby eyes.

"If you can't see me then wear your glasses." She whispered before pressing her lips on his for a short period. Makoto didn't find her funny. At a time like this he ignored every remarks she makes.

He went back down to kiss her plump lips. This time, he pulled the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Kasumi giggled in between. He's always hungry for her. He loves the way she taste. Taste like sweet lemons and strawberries.

Slowly, her legs gave in. Gently, Kasumi pushes him away. She gasped for air. He barely did as a swimmer, he's use to holding in his breathe under water.

"Mako kun." Kasumi clenched his shirt.

"My room." She nods as she follows behind do him in suit.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Both laid in bed, lip locking each other. His hands long gone in her hair and the other tugging her shirt.

Makoto flips their body over so he can be on top. He lifted the hems of his shirt upwards and thrown it across the room. Kasumi's face flushed. She couldn't help it when she comes face to face with his lean musclar upper body.

Her hands traced his hard but soft chest and abs. It tickled him in a way that his body starts twitching.

She laughs then pulled his head down to kiss his forehead. Makoto felt her lips travel down his neck. She lapped her tongue and sucked on his Johnny's apple. His moan vibrates on her lips.

Makoto's hips moves inward between her legs driving her insides crazy. Kasumi wrapped her legs around his waist. Pulling him closer to her. Both grinded on to each other.

"What time will they be back?" Kasumi looks up at him.

"I'm not sure." He stuffed his face between her chest. Sniffing her scent that cause him to loose his mind. He worked his fingers below, unbuttoning her top till her ample breasts came in view along with her green Victoria Secret bra.

"Will they-"

"The door is lock. Don't worry." He thrusted his tongue between her lips. Her eyes fluttered close. Their tongue entwine together, increasing more saliva in their mouths. He was getting impatient that he pulls off her shirt and threw it somewhere behind him. Kasumi smirked.

"Someone can't wait."

"It has been forever." He sucked on her neck down to her left breast. Lucky day it was, he unclipped her bra from the front and devour her nipple. Kasumi jerked her neck back. Whenever he touches her sensitive skin, she gets hot.

Her moans elevates in the room. She covers her lips behind her hand to silence her cries but muffles were heard. There was no way she can hide her moans.

Kasumi gripped the back of his head. She felt so good that she couldn't help how wet she was getting from him just by sucking and nibbling her nipple.

"Ah... Ma-Mako kun.." She whimpered. Makoto chuckled as he dips his head down and kissed her more slowly. Tasting every sweetness in her mouth. Her hands traced up to his face as his right hand sinks in her shorts and touching upon her underwear. A long moan hummed in their mouths.

One of his digits slips in her underwear. Kasumi gasped then moaned again as he thrust his finger in between her lips. Soon as he added two more fingers and paced himself, her mouth formed an O. Her voice gone mute as her mind turns blank. Her lower body jerks while warm juice of pleasure drenched his fingers. Now wet noises filled the room before she groans.

"Oh gosh! Makoto!" She gasped. He smiled his usual soft smile and pecked her lips. In one swift move, he lifts her shorts up her legs along with her panties. Now she was completely naked.

Kasumi shyly covered herself. Even though they see each other in the nude a couple of times, she still felt a bit shy. Makoto found it cute.

"No fair." She pouted her lips. Her foot nudges on his hard on in his pants. It was time to release his bad boy. His pants hugged his waist so tightly he felt he'll die if he doesn't takes it off any sooner.

He stood up taking off his pants and garments. Kasumi snorted while seeing killer whales on his briefs.

"Nice whales." Kasumi crawled up to him.

"Thanks." He pulled her up for another passionate kiss. She clings on to his neck and brought him down with her. He then place himself to her entrance.

"Time out!" She crossed her arms.

"Hm?" He cocked his head.

"We're eighteen Makoto. I don't think I'm be ready for kids." His eyes widen. Oh how embarrassing. He completely forgot about condoms. He stretched over her to his dresser to pull out his golden packs of condom. Kasumi scrunches her face.

"Something wrong?"

"So much."

"Aren't we having an all nighter." He whispered in her ear. His warm breath blew in her ear sending her shivers through her spine.

"Mm." She hummed. She loves it when they go all the way through the night to early in the morning. The sun will shine over their sleeping bodies and the cool morning breeze fans their bodies. And later on they wake up laughing sleepily like someone told an insider joke.

Makoto sits on his legs, sliding the plastic on his hard thick member. Kasumi moves his hand away and pumps the penis up and down. Clearly precum was leaking. Surely she was wet but what about him.

"Kasumi." He warns her. She didn't know her hand was jerking his cock rather fast and steady. His couldn't take it that he came early. She slowed her hand movement.

"So much came out. Can you handle an all nighter?" Kasumi blanks her eyes, they're wider than before. Seeing so much of his sperm made her thought that he was done for the night. She stopped to pull the rubber off him to tie it and throw it in the trash.

"Silly Sumi. I'm ready when you are." He smiled. Kasumi rolled her eyes. She ripped another of his condom out of a wrapper and slipped it on his penis by her mouth. Her tongue swirls around his member to make it some what wet. No doubt she couldn't take all of him in her mouth. He was too big. So she unrolled it all the way by pumping him again with her hand.

"Ahhh.." He groans. Kasumi smiled. He's naughty facial expressions turned her on. She grabbed him leading him towards her wet entrance.

"I'm always ready, Mako kun." She lean back on her elbows. He parted her legs and drived in her vagina. Both died for an ecstatic second of their lives.

Getting a feeling of her tight inside, Makoto pulled out which caused her to whimper. He swung her to the side. He laid on his side behind her, using one his left arm for support. He lifted Kasumi's leg under her knee. She ran her hand down on his abdomen to his long thing, guiding it back inside of her.

Her eyes nearly rolled back when he thrust in her. Normally he would start off slow but today was a different day. His pace was faster and he pushed in rather harshly. But it felt so good to her.

She can taste blood in her mouth as she bites her bottom lip. Her eyes closed tightly like she's on some fast rollercoaster and she's not letting no air cut through her eye balls. Her tits bounces in every thrust of his cock. The claws of her nails nailed Makoto's shoulder blade down to his bicep. He didn't felt pain yet. He was too distracted feeling pleasure in her.

"Oh! You-you're going to mak-make me come!" She whispered. She didn't have a lot of air to speak louder. Like her voice was going away.

He was going in deep in her. His whole thing filled her up. His sweaty skin clapping against hers. Kasumi cried tears of excitement. She was defiantly coming. She felt ropes strangling her gut as he increased his hip movement.

Makoto breathed against her ear whispering soft love confessions. Kasumi wished she could record his lovely voice. She can easily fall in a deep sleep with the sound of his voice and the words that comes through his lips. Fall in sweet blessing of lilies. Rolling on the field of roses with him. Fall in a deep blue sea of killer whales with him. As long as they hold hands forever. Fall in the heavens and rebirth once more to see him. Fall in love again.

Just than everything turned white.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Makoto, you're so good!" She cried sickly. Makoto kissed her neck and pumped in her ever so slowly but hard and deep, driving out her climax. He pulled out of her to take a breather.

Kasumi rolled on top of him. She had plenty of energy for him. She angled himself in her. He slide in easily from her soaked vagina. Kasumi flung her head back.

"Ah!" Deep inside in her, Makoto never knew how much feeling was better than swimming. Haruka would of kill him if he heard that.

Kasumi grinds her hips forward and backwards. Makoto helped her along by lifting her butt up and then down. Slowly accelerating to a fast pace. His palms squeezed her bare butt, loving the soft feeling of the cheek.

"Like that?" She smirked. He nods. Kasumi pecked his lips while following his gesture he wanted her to perform above him. Kasumi laid her hands flat on his wide chest, loving the electric waves washi through her body as she rides him. Her hips rotated in a circular motion a few times until she felt comfortable in bouncing up and down.

"Oh gosh!" Kasumi felt herself coming once again. His cock touching the right spot in her. She tightening up causing Makoto to rise his legs up for another position where he gets better control under her. Makoto felt himself going into another level when Kasumi soaked vagina stroking him. Kasumi felt the penis throbbing in her hole.

"Please, make me come." She whines. He held her still, thrusting upwards. In the impact of coming, he repeatedly screw her inside. Kasumi almost died. She didn't want him to stop. If he do, she'll die literally. She licked one of his nipples to the point where he came.

He grunted. The heat from his abdomen rushed through him as he releases in her. Kasumi sucked his face while she came after. Tongues rolling and rubbing on top of each other. As if something sweet is in their mouths.

A few humps here and there, Kasumi flips her long hair back. Sweat beads curled some of her baby hairs. Makoto chuckled sorted. He reached for her face, brushing her curls behing her ear.

"Two to three." He breathed out, doing the peace sign. Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"You know all of my weakness." She said as he groped her breast then tugging her nipple.

"Not my fault." He shrugged. Kasumi pulled him out of her, sitting on top of him.

"Wonder how many we'll be using." Kasumi grabbed the full case of condoms. This was unbelievable. Do guys normally carry this?

"Same." He said. Kasumi giggled. She ripped the golden wrapper, removed the used one and rolled up the new one on him.

Both teens looked at the time that reads ten forty. They stared at each other for a good minute till one of them leans up kissing the other. Their tongues rolled and wrapped around the other. Saliva leaks down the corner of their mouth.

Her hands rubbed his chest and shoulders. His own hands groped underneath her butt. Gradually turning each other on again, Kasumi pulled away to position with all fours. Makoto stands on his knees, resting one hand on her hip.

"Hey Mako kun."

"Hmm." He spits on his covered dick to moist it. Then rubbed it against her lips and clit. Kasumi rolled her hips like a wave.

"I love you." She turns her head to show her beautiful smile. Makoto smiled his generous smile. He slammed his hips on her behind. A moan escaped her throat.

"I love you too." He turned her face to him to French kiss her mouth some more. Pulling away from her, he held on both side of her hips and began pounding into her hard with quick pace. Kasumi broke down from her weak arms. She barely couldn't open her eyes to see Makoto's lovely dark lustful emerald eyes. Either way she wouldn't see it as his own eye lids closed from the intensed satisfaction he was getting from slamming into her.

"Woah!?" Kasumi said. Makoto grabbed on to her elbows, pulling her body up so that she was also standing her on knees. He hammered in her loosing his self control. Kasumi scrunched her face when a new wave hits down there.

"Fuck me like that! Fuck me!" She chanted. Usually she doesn't cuss but times like this, it excites him.

She jerked her head back. His lips kissed between the crook of her neck and shoulder. Red and pink markings that looks like bee stings covered her neck.

His grip tightening around her upper arms. Afterwards, she'll look like someone beat her up by the looks of bruises on her arms and neck. Thank kami her skin heals faster than any other.

"Oh Mako kun!" He repeatly hits her g spot. Banging her mercilessly, her breast bounces madly from his speed. Then Kasumi's body twitched as she came all over him and he followed right after her.

He lets go of her and she collapsed on the bed with her long locks of dark hair gracefully spreading around the bed. Makoto laid on top of her back still moving in her but slower. Soft moans breathed out her o shaped lips.

"Make me...breakfast tomorrow afternoon." She giggled lazily.

"Sure... If my siblings don't ruin of morning sleep." He cast down to her ear nibbling it.

"Crossing fingers that they won't."

They giggled.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_Rumble!_

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

_Knock!_

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Makoto!"

"Makoto onii san!"

"Onii san!"

"Nii san!"

"Onii san! Makoto!"

"Big brother!"

Kasumi and Makoto stared at the ceiling. Right when they we're finish, Ren and Ran decide to bang on the door. His personal alarm.

Kasumi shot him a look. Finally the knocks and banging stopped.

"Guess my finger cross don't work." She scissored her index and middle finger.

"Gomen." He pulled her closer to him.

"No. It's fine. This always happen." This has been the fourth time at his place and his siblings always to this wake up call routine.

Kasumi's face flushed pink. So many condoms piled up in the mini trash can.

"I think we broke out record!" She pointed.

"Fifteen condoms."

"You counted?" Thats weird.

"Yeah. Lets at least try to go to sleep." Kasumi cuddled closer to him and shuts her eyes.

"Remember to make me breakfast." She whispered before she drifted off to sleep. He pressed his lips on her forehead.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Novami: well... I completely changed the family meeting to this. I just couldn't help to make a lemon story of one of my favorite anime guys. Makoto just to...hot for his own good. Sorry guys. My fingers couldn't help it. <strong>

**Sorry for the minor mistakes. I'll correct them in the future maybe. **

**Thanks for reading my official-ish lemon story.  
><strong>


	3. Good-Bye

**Free!**

* * *

><p><strong>Good-Bye<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bye."<p>

"Bye."

"Bye, Makoto."

"Bye."

"Makoto kun..."

"Hmm."

"You have to leave now."

Makoto blinked several times as he noticed that he was clinging on to his girlfriend, Kasumi. He was so hypnotized by her rudy orbs that are hidden by her long, thick lashes. Oh he's defiantly going to miss her long dark raven hair, ruby crystal eyes, heart shaped face, her adorable small hands, long slim legs and arms, her round as-

Just by thinking making him want to stay with her. He really didn't want to let her go. If he do, he wouldn't be seeing her for a week. And a week without her might kill poor Makoto.

Kasumi puffed her cheeks and glared at him lightly.

"Let go of my waist." Kasumi demanded. Makoto sighed. Sometimes she could be scary. He loosen his grip on her waist. However, his arms were still circled around her. Kasumi rested her hands below his chest to push him gently for some distance.

"I'll miss you." He whispered. Only for her ears to hear. Kasumi bit her lip.

"Haruka gonna kill me if you don't go." She said. Damn it! She looked up in to his sad green eyes. Damn those puppy eyes!

"I'll call you every day." He said. A fuzzy feeling twisted around her stomach. It's just the began. She already wanted him. Not then but now.

"Please Mako kun..." Makoto nuzzled his face between the crook of her neck. Sending her light soft kisses on one spot. This have to stop!

"Soon after I wake up and before I go to bed." Just by his breath, tickling her weak spot. Her legs almost gave out but his hold supported her.

"Mako-" He trapped her voice by a kiss on her throat where her voice box is. Her voice cracked.

"And when I come back, I'll give you lots, lots, lots, lots of love." He then sucked on her neck as he held her tight around the waist like before. One spot of her neck already turning pink. Kasumi couldn't hardly breathe since he's devouring her with hot wet kisses and pressing her small slim body against his large muscular one.

Kasumi, finally, took hold of his triceps and pushed his off her with all her might. As he let go of her, Kasumi shifted to the wall for support as she felt light headed and flustered.

"G-Gomen!" Makoto waken from his heated state. Kasumi stopped him from coming towards her for another of their 'I'll Miss You' sensation.

"Go! Please!" He sighs. He turned his heels with his head hanging low and stepped towards the door. He walked out the door until he felt a tug on his swim jacket. He turned his head around to Kasumi.

"You never gave me a kiss good bye." She mumbled. He smiled softly. His hand caressed her cheek and he thumb her bottom lip.

"Oops." He immediately leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. He nibbled on her bottom lip, gaining access in her mouth. His tongue curls and entwined around hers. Tasting sweet cinnoman tea in her mouth. Kasumi's hand drifted up to his sleeve, squeezing the chest part of her jacket. Both stand there at the door, locking lips and all. Not caring whose coming to witness them.

Minutes later, Kasumi slowly pull off. A thin string of saliva stretched between them like a bridge. She hates when they do such things out in the open. She gets embarrassed. Therefore, she wipes the saliva off their mouths and chins.

"Now go!" She pulled him out the door. She closed the door behind him after a slap on the butt and saying 'good luck!' Just a week. She thought to her self. A week off to swimming competitions away from towns. He'll be back. And defiantly, for sure, will give a lot of his love.

Her face heated up, just by thinking unappropriated thoughts.

"Makoto, look what you've done to me." Seven days without him is miserable. But she won't admit it to him.

_Knock! Knock!_

She opens the door.

"Mmh!"

"Just one more kiss for luck!" And then he left.

Yup. She'll die on the third day.

* * *

><p><strong>Novami: GUYS I JUST SAW 'FREE! ETERNAL SUMMER EP 1 AND 2! I'm not sorry for squealing like a kitten every time I see Makoto and his body. I was drooling and everything. I couldn't look away. I wish I can just jump into the Anime World sometimes and just... Just to feel his warm abs and back muscle and...UGHHHH EVERYWHERE! Especially his lips and down there! <strong>

***Cough,Cough* **

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	4. Just Friends

**Free!**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Friends<strong>

* * *

><p>The day of the swimming competitions, is one of Kasumi's most favoritest day. She sat in the middle. Not too far or close from the pool. The hot sun beam on the audience. They didn't mind the sun rays since they were so focus on the race. The seats were crowded with a bunch of screaming people. She couldn't pick up every word but 'go'! She usually cheer but didn't want to ruin her voice today. She's saving it for tomorrow swim relay finals.<p>

Whilst everyone watching the race going on, Kasumi waited patiently for team Iwatobi's captain. The loud speaker called the next group of guys to get ready in their position. Kasumi digs in her bag to fetch her glasses. She squinted her eyes to see a familiar male in the group that wears glasses too but not during swimming. That be silly.

Kasumi guessed it was the butterfly strokes up next. She already saw Nagisa's breast strokes. She couldn't help awing at his adorable form swimming. Kasumi really couldn't wait for a certain someone. She was too eager to see her close friend hard effort since he practiced almost everyday after school and sometimes weekends.

She barely go to relays but she enjoys it while she can. Her close guy friend, Makoto Tachibana, invited her to see his team win. This is his third time inviting her. He have been talking about the upcoming races. Seeing Gou, the manger, come with them made Kasumi feel some type of way. Then Gou's girl friends came along. Kasumi wished she was the one to see him from the start. However, Haruka was the one to witness it.

The first time she went to his relay last year with his siblings but the second time he asked her, she couldn't make it because of club and homework. She was undecided when he asked her to come to this one because her drama and art club planned a party together at the exact day of the first race.

Makoto begged. Who could say no to his puppy eyes? Kasumi slipped out a 'yes' and Makoto grew excited ever since. Haruka didn't understand why his huge friend jumped for joy when Kasumi said yes. She was just some girl that he talked to. That what Haruka thinks.

"Oi! Sumi chan!" Kasumi turned her head to see a handsome guy. Her mind couldn't recognize him from the start. The guy stood up from his seat and brought a long with a small child behind him. They sat next to her.

"Nice to see you Sumi chan! I knew those ruby eyes from anywhere!" He smiled. He was pretty close to her face. His light pink of curls brushing her forehead. She can list every detail of his violet eyes. Kasumi nervously moved back for some distance.

"Hi... Ano..."

"Kisumi Shigino! Remember in middle school! Captain in the basketball team!" Kasumi tapped her lip, looking upwards in thought. She looked back, pulling out any image of memory of a boy with girlish pink hair. Her eyes widen as she remember seeing him play basketball on the gym floor with some boys in middle school.

"Ah! It has been a long time! And who is this?" Kasumi pointed to the shy boy right next to him.

"My little brother, Hayato. He wanted to see his ex swim teacher swim in his relays. So here we are. What about you, Usagi?" He asked. Here we go with the pet names. Kasumi rolled her eyes.

The guy grew up well. He had killer looks and he was tall like Makoto. His pink hair and happy aura shows how much of a gentleman this fellow was. Kasumi remember back then that Kisumi would of tease her by calling her a usagi. Kasumi tries to figure out why he did that. Maybe it was her bloody eye color but she couldn't pull it off with dark hair. Can a black rabbit have a tred eye trait? Possible.

"Iwatobi team invited me. Who's his ex sensei?" Kasumi said, facing back towards the game.

"Tachibana Makoto. We've been waiting to see how awesome he is! He better win or I punish him in the basketball court." Kasumi laughed by his words.

"Don't push him too hard. Swimming is hard." Kasumi saw the small kid nodded his head as if he's agreeing to her.

"You're right. Hayato had a tough time accepting water. Makoto helped him conquer it." Kisumi smiled. He pulled his brother in for a small hug.

"Really? Makoto always best at that. Helping others out." Makoto is a big sweet heart. No wonder girls fall for his charms. Makoto was born to be sweet as pie. Kasumi never witness a day seeing him upset or mad. Maybe tired from a long stressful day, but nothing to make his brows furrow and scrunched up with anger. There's always a smile lifted on his face.

"Who did you come here with?"

"I came with Gou and her friends and our sensei from school. They're down there in the front row cheering their team on. I felt uncomfortable where it's too loud to not be able to hear my own voice." Kasumi shrugged. Kisumi laughed.

"That's so like you." He covered his laugh on the back of his hand. Kasumi pouted.

"What do you mean?"

"In middle school, you somehow drift yourself away from the group activities. I first thought you didn't want any friends. However, you didn't know-" Kasumi finished him off. She looked distanced. She stared up at the sky feeling the warm summer breeze kiss her face.

"Who to interact with another. Growing up with other kids was awkward for me. I was bad at socializing."

"Not anymore. You're more talkative."

"Noooo... Really?" She said it like she's unsure about herself.

"Yeah. Oh look! Makoto's next!" Kasumi's eyes fixed upon the pool to see Makoto readying himself in position. He gripped the bars tight as he curl his body close on the side of the pool. Two guys tapped the wall of the pool signaturing that they completed their butterfly strokes. Makoto and some other guy force their body back before diving in the pool.

His techniques were beautiful.

"He's like a whale." Both teen heard the little boy whispered. Kasumi saw a sparkle Hayato's eyes. Just watching Makoto coming up from the surface of the pool made the boy excited. A wide smile plastered his face.

Makoto flexed his arms back and kicked his feet. Forcing more power to accelerate speed across the pool. He was so focus and determine to win. He looked so cool. Kasumi squealed in her mind.

"Go! Makoto sensei!" Hayato cheered. It surprised Kasumi and Kisumi. Kisumi stood up and cheered along his brother. Kasumi thought it was cute of him to help out his brother. Kisumi cupped his mouth and yelled out to Makoto. Kasumi followed with him.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

The day ended and the sky turned vivid shades of autumn leaves. Kisumi offered a ride home but Kasumi refused. Hayato waved goodbye and Kisumi pulled her in a sudden hug. He pulled away. Before anything he turned back to her.

"Ah yeah! Forgot about this!" He pressed his lips on her cheek. Kasumi just stood there. He pulled back and ruffed her hair a bit.

"You've gotten cuter, Usagi!" He waved. The two left. Kasumi can still feel the print of his lips on her cheek. She tried to ignore it but it still burned her cheek.

Kasumi walked with the crowd to the exit. She read the signs above her carefully before she gets lost. Whilst looking up she bumped onto someone harshly because that person's hard built. Kasumi rubbed her nose ignoring that person until a husky voice apologized.

"My fault. Are you okay?" Kasumi nodded her head. She kept her hand on her bruised nose.

"I'll be fine."

"I don't think if a nose bleed is fine."

"MY NOSE!" She shrieked.

The guy yanked her free wrist out of the public view. They went outside near a soda machine. He left her on the bench and came back with napkins. Kasumi gladly took it and dapped her nose.

"Thanks." He sat next to her.

"No problem." She looked beside her to get a better look at him. He have silky maroon hair that is tied into a small pony tail. He remind her of someone but she couldn't put two and two together.

"Nii san!" A girl called. Both teens lifted their heads up to see Gou running towards them. She stopped her track.

"Kasumi!? I thought you were going home."

"I was but... This happened." Kasumi pointed. Gou immediately sat next to her and cleaned off her nose.

"Who did this to you!?"

"It's no biggie. I carelessly collided with...him." Kasumi pointed at the guy next her. Gou pouted with a glare at her older brother.

"Rin! Be more careful." He sighed.

"I'm fine. Where's your friends?" Kasumi noticed Gou came alone.

"They're in the hotel." Gou commented.

"Hey Rin chan!" Nagisa came running. Behind him was the guys; Rei, Haruka, and Makoto. They finally made it with smiles on their faces.

Makoto sulked as he saw Gou finishing patting Kasumi's nose clean. Kasumi stood up to meet him. He leaned down to see her nose all pink. He reached up but she jerked back reassuring that she's fine. He smiled.

"Makoto has a girlfriend." The two turned beet red. Makoto shakes his hand and hands rapidly. Rin grin spread across his face. Gou blushed.

"She's-she's just a friend! I swear!" He said. Kasumi nodded.

"Sensei went to the hotel. Let's go back to get some rest." Haruka began to walk. Rin smirked never left his face as he got up to head back to the hotel that every swimmer is staying in. The guys and Gou followed him. Makoto said he come in before eleven. He just wanted a fresh afternoon air and chat with Kasumi.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Makoto team made it to the finals.

"I'm glad." He whispered with a smile on his face. He told her that his team lost because Rin raced in both teams. He was happy to finally make it to the finals.

"Yeah. You were awesome." Kasumi complemented. Makoto slides his palm behind his neck giving it a scratch. A small blush spread on his cheeks.

"Thanks... Did you...umm... Cheered me on?" She looked at him as he continued.

"Your voice sounds off." Why does it feel like she couldn't breathe? Makoto busted out laughing at her flustered self.

The two walked further by a small stand. Kasumi and Makoto brought a can of lemon tea and taiyaki. They sat down on the bench enjoying the sunset.

"You better win tomorrow." Kasumi jabbed his shoulder. Makoto winced.

"Not the shoulder. I need this arm for tomorrow."

"Hahahahaa! You deserve that anyway." She stucked her tongue out.

"What did I do?" He frowned.

"You burst in my house, waking me up for today." She pointed her finger in his face.

"I didn't want you to wake up late." He shrugged. Kasumi munched on her taiyaki.

"Then Haruka came in with grilled mackerel for breakfast! How did you enter my house!? Did my mom let you in? I wasn't even dressed!"

"She was garden this morning! And she assumed that tou were awake so we came in. And Haruka wanted to present you his find, tasty mackerel... I didn't know you was still in bed." He caught a glimpsed at her. Kasumi sighed. She dropped her head down covering her face with his long raven locks of hair.

"You saw me drool." She mumbled. She couldn't forgive him for that. Sleeping soundlessly, she woke up to see Makoto's smiling eyes. And felt wetness on the side of her lips. It was the most embarrassing moment she had ever faced.

"It was... Cute." She sided glanced him and whined.

"Shut up, you." She nudged him. He nudged her back.

"Nervous?"

"A little." The sound of crickets echos in the background. The two took a final sip of their drank and sat there staring at the sky.

Kasumi leaned on his arm. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder. The breeze grew cooler. Kasumi crossed her legs together.

"It's getting chilly."

"Lets head back." She nodded. They stood up to throw away the cans and walked towards the hotel.

"Makoto?"

"Yes."

"Kisumi...I met him." A surprise look formed in Makoto's eyes.

"He came!?" She nodded.

"Yeah. His adorable brother came to see you swim. Hayato was so amazed."

"He's a bright kid."

"He is..." Kasumi brushed her hair back.

"Something bothering you?"

"Kisumi... Cheek." She squeaked.

"Kiss you?" A shock look on his face surprised Kasumi. Kasumi stopped him from walking and waved her hands rapidly. Waving off his misunderstanding.

"No! I mean Kisumi did!"

"He kissed...you." He moved back.

"Yes. It's bothering me though." Makoto blinked. He ruffled his hair and brushed his bangs back.

"I felt uncomfortable." She squeezed her hand into a fist. Makoto's eyes fell down at her. He leaned down brushing her hair off her face. Kasumi shivered from his soothing touch. His huge hand was warm to her cheek.

"Where did he...kiss you?" Makoto whispered. Jealousy hidden in his voice. But only Kasumi noticed it. His eyes lowered. She stepped closer to him.

"Where I drooled this morning." Makoto chucked and ruffled her hair. Kasumi giggled. Of course Makoto is upset that Kisumi done that. He wished he could of stop it sooner. Maybe he's over thinking it. It's not like Kasumi is dating him.

They kept on walking. Silence grew between the two. A few people walked passing them about god knows what. The sun sits on the horizon, slowing awaking the night sky.

Makoto offered to walk Kasumi to her room. When they made it to the door, Makoto didn't move from his spot when she opened the door and said a faint good bye. But she stopped herself from entering her room.

"Is something the matter?"

"I got accepted to my college." He smiled. The corner of Kasumi's lips curled upwards.

"Same. Where to?"

"Tokyo." She frowned. In a flash she smiled again.

"I'm happy to hear that. I'm going to-"

"Hey you two! Tomorrow's the big race. Go to bed!" Sensei peaked. The teens nodded and enchanted their good byes. Kasumi gave Makoto one last look before heading in and get some sleep. The door shut close and Makoto turned his heels and went to his room.

He didn't get the chance to know where she's going. But deep down, he knew she was going far away. He would I admit it to her face that he will miss her. And won't stop texting and calling her until his phone blows up.

He may sound crazy. Or even a little obsess. However, he likes spending time with her. She's one of his close friends. The only girl that he except to hang out with.

If they weren't friends and just dating. Would they still...?

Makoto shakes his head rapidly. Shaking out the weird thought in his head.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**MDKat: I'm not giving up! I'm still working on this story! Don't lose hope on me! Sorry for the long delay! *Bow**


	5. Surprise

**Free!**

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise<strong>

* * *

><p>On a cold winter night, Makoto ran out of his condo complex in a hurry. He barely zipped his coat up or wrapped the dangling scarf in his grip around his exposed neck. He didn't have his own car so he called the taxi for a ride. The taxi beeped the horn and he flew right in to meet the warmth of the car.<p>

Makoto let out his breath and told the cab driver the place he wants to go to. The cab driver nodded. He noticed the man's nervous green eyes shaking and his words fumbling. The driver carefully but speed up to the destination.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Makoto paid the man and thanked him. As soon he got out the cab, small dust of white flakes fell gracefully down from the sky. Makoto looks up at the sky in awe.

He shuts his eyes. Feeling the cold ice flakes lies on his olive hair, flushed cheeks and long lashes. It soon melt away because of his body temperature. Makoto sucks in a good amount of air and exhaled it. He climbed the steps to an apartment. He ringed the door bell of the place.

The door creeks open then widen some more to show his lovely girlfriend, Kasumi. She stepped aside to let him in. He came in and shut the door from behind. Kasumi helped him remove his coat and hang it along with the unused scarf.

He removed his shoes and slides on house sleepers that she keeps for him when he comes over. The two moved to the living room to sit down on the floor cushions and slip some tea. She didn't call him for a tea party. She told him there's a surprise she would like to tell him. Though, she never spoken or have him some hints of that surprise.

Makoto smelled the honey flavor tea.

"What kind of tea is this?" Makoto asked.

"Jasmine. But I added some honey since you're catching a cold lately." Makoto sighed. It has been two weeks with coughs coming out of nowhere and running noses. Kasumi went over to his place for the first week, fixing him soups and laying a wet cloth on his forehead to ease his migraine.

He was thankful for her care. When the weather changed, Makoto told her to stay home. He worried that she'll catch something by him. He didn't think about it twice when the weather became bad and didn't want to see her stuck in a car accident or something.

But she's fine. And he's fine. His cold gone down. All that he need is some tissues.

"I'm fine." He smiled softly. He really didn't want to make her worried about his health.

"You're insane. I can't believe you left without zipping up and covering your neck. Winter season is the sick season." Her voice filled with concern and a little bit of upset.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He reached for her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. She squeezed the rest of his fingers showing that she means it.

"I hope not. Because I don't want out kid to follow your foot steps."

"I won-" His mouth opened but his throat became dry. It wasn't the tea. He cleared his throat but it didn't help. So he sipped his tea some more. He face Kasumi. Makoto stared at Kausmi's blood eyes to see if there is any lies. Her ruby eyes were solid.

"Do you mean... Are you sure?" Kasumi nods. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Surprise." He heard her soft voice. Makoto couldn't be happier. He held her cheek with his free hand and pulled her close for a gentle, innocent kiss. He pulled away to see her eyes glossing up. A tear came down and he swiped it away with his thumb.

He pulled her in for a hug. The warmth of her petite body brought tingling electricity to his. He didn't want to let go of her. He just couldn't.

He petted her long raven hair to soothing her small whimper. She was happy herself. For the both of them. Even if their not married, still working to pay their bills, barely see each other, and not living under the same roof, they felt closer than before. Another life inside her tighten the loose strings of distant.

"It's the best surprise ever." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He pressed his lips on her temple.

* * *

><p><strong>:(:(:(:(:(<strong>

**MDKat: Hope you enjoy my drabbles of Kasumi and Makoto. I'm really a Makot. fan. I really don't like sharing him unless it's a yaoi doujinshi of him, Rin, and Haru. Yeshhhh! **

**Thanks for reading. Please review and fave. **


	6. Welcome Home

**Free!**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome Home<strong>

* * *

><p>In the quiet small apartment lives Natsuki Kasumi. The dark haired woman lies on the sofa peacefully. Finally, she's back home from running around doing errands and cleaning the small complex condo that she and her boyfriend shares. The woman very exhausted and didn't want to move. All she want to do is sleep and call it for the day.<p>

But she can't.

A last night call from her boyfriend reminded her that she has to stay up for him. He was coming back home from a four day mission in the fire department. Yes, he works as a fire fighter. He enjoys his job and never imagine himself working for the city and saving lives before his own.

At first, Kasumi didn't believe. She thought he was ridiculous to get his self in danger. There were nights that she cried and complained. She went through some stages that led to them moving in together so she will be less worried. No biggie moving in together, since their relationship is strong like a friend bond. It's not always lovely dovely when they argue about him getting fire calls. He ends up going either way. It was his job. And Kasumi respect that.

She still shaky and free absolutely lonely in the condo. It has been five months living in the same roof. She can just remember moving in his place like it was yesterday. He and other friends helped out transferring furniture and boxes from her mini apartment to his spacious condo.

After settling down for two weeks, they adapt to cuddling in the same bed, eating dinner together constantly, being tooth brush buddies, and enjoying quality time together as lovers. Kasumi was nervous. No doubt, Makoto was also.

In the first few days, he found his sleeping princess in his arms and thought she suppose to go home before work. But the memories and realization hits him. He didn't get use to sharing the bathroom with her. He forgot that all girls, including his girl, can bleed from their vaginas for seven days. He was heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth but opened the door to find his girlfriend removing a dirty pad. How embarrassing can that be!? She couldn't look at him for three days nor talk to him.

Slowly shutting her eyes, a click from the front door creaked open. Kasumi shots up from her slouching to see a handsome man coming in. His well built chest and hard abs shown through his tight black spandex shirt he wears to work. Every detail in his tone upper body hurts the eyes. It can kill baby squirrels if it could.

Kasumi rubbed her eyes to seem wide awake. She stood up to greet him with a hug. Before she can say, "welcome back!", he yanked her up for a bear hug. Her stomach pressing against his face.

"Ewww! I don't even know if you took a shower or not!" Kasumi squealed. Makoto smiled softly.

"If I didn't, you will still love me right?" The pout on his lips drawn Kasumi in. Especially his bright forest green eyes that she can never look away from. She held the sides of his face in her small palms. Both pulled in to their own world. Neither don't know who kissed who and deepen it. Who cares anyway?! They both missed each other and distance only made their love stronger by a second.

"Mako kun." She whispered between their kiss. Her feet didn't get the chance to touch the floor. He held her in his arms tight and pretty sure won't let go of his dear girlfriend.

He walked to the sofa and sat on it whilst she's straddling him. Her hands roamed his firm muscular arms and chest. Itching to rip and tear his shirt into pieces. Kasumi's lips pecks across his face to his neck. The smell of ashes and cherries fuse on his skin that excites the woman.

Teasingly running her fingers under his shirt, Makoto mildly nibbled her lip and she gladly accepted in tongue. Those hands of his crept up from her leg to her ass. Appreciate that she's only wearing short shorts and a large shirt length to her mid thighs.

"Ah!" She yelped from the sudden smack on her bum. She pulls away glaring at the grinning man in front of her.

"That hurts." She rubbed her bottom.

"Sorry. I really missed you." He stole a kiss on her lips. Kasumi smiled. Pressing her forehead with his. Shuts her eyes.

"Me too."

"No." He said. She opened her eyes.

"No?"

"I mean. I miss... You." He tugged on her shorts. Kasumi whines.

"But I'm tired."

"Fine by me." He whispered deviously. His hands gripped her ass cheeks softly then firmly. Kasumi tries to move away but they falls back on the sofa causing him to be on top of her. His hand trails on the flat smooth surface of her belly. Kasumi shivered.

"I'm tir-" Crashing his lips over hers made her breathless. She gave up. Wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Slowly, Kasumi let him have his way.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Am I doing it to hard?" Kasumi asked. Makoto hissed.

"A further up." He direct her. Kasumi nods and pressures his shoulder bone. She feared to hurt him so she tries to be cautious.

"Did you know your shoulder was injured? How long has it been? Should we go to the hospital?"

"No, no, no. I'm fine, Sumi." He said calmly. The two stopped their little reunion until both stripped off their tops and Kasumi saw a bruise on his shoulder. He tries to put her back in the mood but she ran off to get the aid kit.

Now his shoulder is bandaged with ointment.

"Care to explain where you got this." Her brow arched.

"Remember the time I went for a swim with the guys." Wrong move. His girlfriend firy eyes burned deep holes through his skull. That bewildered look frozen him up to a big quivering statue.

Kasumi yanked his bangs to have a better eye level towards him. His eyes betrayed him by looking in the depts of hell.

"So, you're telling me that you've been injured for two weeks from now and went to a four day work in fires and collapsing buildings with it! I can't even!" She yelled. She pushed him to aside and stormed in the living room. Makoto ran up to catch her but she slammed the bed room door on his face saying don't follow her.

He listened.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Alone.

Once again.

Makoto slept in the bed. His body was tired from trying to stay up and meet Kasumi's sleeping face in the living room. An hour ago he peeked in the living room. She was laughing from a funny scene in a show. What scared him is the look on her face when she eyed him. Those red eyes can be scary at night sometimes. So he creeped back in the bed room and soon fell asleep.

He turned his head to the side to feel the cooler part of the pillow. The cooler part became warm. So he turned to the left side but that side was already warm. Why was he getting hot?

And horny.

Horny? He wasn't dreaming about nothing perverted. He fluttered his eyes open to see a bundle in the sheets. A gasp and moan cracked through his lips. He peeked under the sheets to find Kasumi. She stopped moisting his thick wood that was standing proud and tall.

"Kasumi?" He moaned. She sighs. The way she breathes out cool air brushes on his manhood made him tingly. He bit his lip to prevent from any moans.

"I'm sor-sorry about earlier. But you know how I feel about situations like this. I just... When thinking that you be leaving to put-put down fires in buildings, I get scared. And I don't want to..." She looks up at him. A blush creeps on her cheeks.

"Loose you." She cried. She climbed over him and he brush off rebellious tears.

"Me neither. I didn't show you because I know you. I did my job and did it for us. I couldn't miss a day this week and... Ah!" She gradually lower her hips on his.

"I understand. I admire how committed you are and-AAH! Ha! haa!" She moaned right above him. He pounded her rapidly under neath her. She gripped his good shoulder and the pillow beside him. He held on to her hips for better rhythms and rough impacts.

"We'll talk in the morning." She nods her head.

"Ma-Makoto kun!"

"Hm?!"

"Love you! Ah!"

"Love you too." He hissed whilst she rocked her hips uncontrollably. She circled his hips, ground them deep to itach that spot that his tip kisses evey time.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Later on, the two breathed breathlessly. The two are satisfied and dead tired. The room grew hot and relaxing.

Kasumi lies her head on his chest.

"Welcome back." She smiled.

"It's good to be-Ow!" She had punched him on the bad shoulder.

"Freak me again. No more sex."

"Wa-wa-"

"Sleep." She shuts her eyes. He simple smiled at her and snuggled closer to her and slept.

They left it like that that night.

* * *

><strong>:(:(:(:(:(<strong>

**MDKat: guess what!? Finally have a furry friend in my life once again. I've been own cats since I was ten or eleven. I love Cats. Now I have a kitten that's three months old. He's such a baby. Lol. **

**Hope you guys enjoy reading this story. Hope you like my character Kasumi! **

**Am I too much for OC lemons? Idk. What do you think about Kasumi and Makoto? What's your favorite chapter at the moment?! I'm so nosey. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Weird Faces

**Free!**

* * *

><p><strong>Weird Face<strong>

* * *

><p>I came out from a nice cool shower. Since its summer, I mostly take cold showers. I love it when the cold drops of water pour itself on me like I'm staying on a stream on a rainy day. It reminds me way back in high school. Those swimming days.<p>

That was three years ago. I moved away from my family and Haruka to live with the love of my life. If I've never met her, I wouldn't think of planning for a family of my own. I always thought being a fireman was enough but it didn't give me the complete happiness. Living with my girlfriend, or fiancé, I can now look forward to the future.

With her.

"Makoto, are you coming to bed?" Her sweet voice asked as I entered the room. I smiled softly as possible. When ever I smile, I can't help to control my lips. I didn't want to look cheesy or scary. So I gently make soft gestures whenever I'm around her.

I slide my way under the blanket next to my love. She smiled, showing off her pearly whites.

"If you're hot, you don't have to force yourself under here." She pouted her lips. I shook my head.

"No. I like cuddling with you." I snuggled closer to her. Wrapping my arms around her waist to pull her closer. My nose buried in her hair. Her sweet scent of cinnamon and apples. I sighed.

"Same." A small sigh came from her.

"Good night."

"Nig-"

A peircing cry came through the walls. We got up heading to the room next door. Kasumi beat me first to the noisy crib. She cooed the wailing infant.

The crying child was our son, Ame. He shrieked in her ear as she placed him in her arms. She bounced to ease him down. It barely worked.

"He must be hungry." She touched the baby's back, rubbing him in a circle motion. I brought the rocking chair closer to them. She sat down and adjusted Ame on her lap. I pulled a chair in front of them.

"He's going to get fat if he don't stop." I chuckled. Kasumi glazing red orbs widen. She then busted out laugh.

"Don't say that." Her nose wrinkled. With her free hand, she lifted her t shit up revealing her naked chest. Ame wailing went down as his face inched closer to his mother's breast. His goggles and mumbles lift up the mood in the room. As he stacked her nipple and stucks on it with a peaceful face, I smoothed down his olive hair.

"You should have saw him earlier. I swear, he was baby talking to me. But he was so serious. The stern expression made me laugh."

"Awww. You're making weird faces now." I ruffled his hair. Ame didn't pay me no mind as he shut his eyes close.

"He do. When I change his diaper, his looks at me like I don't know what I'm doing. Whenever I get the powder, he gives me this scarey look." A small smack came from his lips. Kasumi removed him from feeding and covered herself.

"Did he learn that from TV?" She passed me Ame. I stood to place him in the crib. He fell right to sleep.

"I don't know. He's so cute." Kasumi stood beside me. Her hand gently stroked Ame's round rosy cheeks.

I nodded in agreement. I looked at her.

"What's with the weird face?" She asked. Pulling her hand away from the sleeping child, she place both hands on my cheeks.

"What does it look like?"

"Like this." Her lips stretched into a wide smile. Her pearly whites even smiled right back at me. I sneered. She stood on her tippy toes leaning closer to my face. I let her arms wrapped around my neck to pull me in for a short kiss.

"Was I really smiling that big?" I whispered. Only light snores sounded in the nursery.

"Yeah. You know you do that ever since you proposed to me. And when I told you I was pregnant with Ame." She pointed out whilst leaving the room. I followed right behind her.

"Really!?" I shut the door quietly. Kasumi stopped her pace and turned to me.

"Yes Makoto! What's so bad about it anyway. Its... charming." She smiled sweetly. An overwhelming spark run through my spine. At that very moment she was in my embrace.

"As long as you love it."

"I love every thing about you. Even if it's that weird birth mark on your thigh." Wait what!? I gripped my sweats.

"Weird...where?!" I yell whispered. She hushed me.

"Ughhh. Let's sleep." She dragged me in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat:<strong>

**Hey my readers. This story will go on until I say it's done. It's just random moments of my OC Kasumi and Makoto. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please fave and review. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	8. After Party Smell

**Free!**

* * *

><p><strong>After Party Smell<strong>

* * *

><p>Sluggishly, a man from the night stumbled his way to the door of his house. He fumbled in his left pocket then his right. A cuss hissed under his breath. He knows it was wrong to give up now. He's already in trouble. The man felt around his back pockets to find what he need. A set of keys jiggled as he insert it in the key hole and nob.<p>

The door finally unlocked. He carefully, opened the door and closed it right behind him. He removed his shoes off his feet and placed them neatly beside another pair of shoes that is rather feminine wear.

As he slided on his house slippers he made his way to the bathroom. As the man did so, a small little boy came out. He was carrying his blanket in his arms. The small child was dragging the blanket across the wax wood floor since he's short and the blanket is pretty too big for him to gather it up.

The refreshed man came out the bathroom feeling complete after washing away his wasted state. He turned around and noticed the small child hugging his blanket dear life. The ruby eyed child smiled sleepily at the man.

"What are you doing up?" Both olives haired males turned their heads to see the woman dressed in a robe. Her hip leaned on one side with the support of her leg. Her arms were crossed under her bust. The older man stood up tall.

"Ka-Kasumi..."

"How was your reunion party?" She asked. Makoto, he shifted his eyes away from her to look at the dopey boy. He picked up the boy and let him rest his little head on his father's shoulder. Still the blanket cling to his small fist.

"It was... Fun." He said. She nodded. She stepped towards him to rub her son's back smoothly. Soft snores respire do out their son's pouted lips.

"Well, Ame is feeling better a little. The doctor said he's doing okay but we must watch over him in case he vomits again." Her dark brows furrowed. The man frowned. Now he felt bad. The guilt of leaving his son to hang out with his friends weighted on his shoulders. She noticed. She was the one that he should go out to finally chill with his friends from way back in elementary swim club.

"Gomen." He whispered. Kasumi smiled softly. They entered the blue room that is full with crayons, coloring books, blocks, trucks, some pieces of clothes, and toys. Kasumi bend down cleaning the floor. She couldn't blame her son, Ame, to have an animated imagination.

Makoto placed the child on his twin bed. He covered the tiny figure with covers and planted his lips on Ame's shaggy hair.

The room looked sort of decent so she went over to her son. Laid her hand on his forehead to check if it's hot. It was some what. A sigh of relief from her lips was heard. Makoto wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She laid her head on his chest. She's short. And he's way tall.

"Was you drinking?" She sniffed the air, even his now cleaned shirt. Makoto's wouldn't lie. She has a nose as a blood hound. The two exited out the sick child's room.

"Yeah. Rin decided to bring some alcohol." He said. Now in their room, both went under the covers and cuddled.

"Your breath smell like tooth paste and beer." She pressed her face in his chest. He chuckled.

"You smell good." She groaned. The two went to bed after that.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat:<strong>

**Hey my readers. This story will go on until I say it's done. Its fun making this story. It would say complete on my story progress status thingy. Sorry. **

**It's just random moments of my OC Kasumi and Makoto. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please fave and review. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	9. Reuniting

**Free!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reuniting<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ma-Makoto! Wait!...no..." A small hand gripped the blankets underneath her moist yet exhausted body for her dear life. Instantly, when she felt a sharp but thrilling pinch inside of her, her hand flung on to the large back of the beast that was abusing her sweet tunnel that drove him crazy with every thrust in and out.<p>

The girl under the man cried and moaned. All she wanted is for him to stop and let her go free but he wouldn't stop entering her and holding her dark hair in a tight grip to hold her down in place. It hurts but she wasn't bothered by that. She was too distracted of his hips colliding with hers.

She felt completely ashamed. How could she let him take her here and now in her bedroom? Especially letting him in her home on a rainy night in the first place. She knew the man above her very well. He was known as Tachibana Makoto. The large man once swam in the high school swimming team and graduated at the age of twenty one as a fireman.

Now, both at the age of twenty three, they were invited for reuniting party with old classmates. They all had a great time eating and drinking, catching up with other's life, and cracking some laughs. It was nice and heart warming. Some people, such as Nagisa, said his hilarious inputs in school of how he got caught sleeping in a lecture and shoot a paper airplane at a teacher when it meant to hit sleeping Rei.

So much fun hanging out with old friends. As time flew, some headed home in the rainy night. Some offered rides. Some slowly drifted away silently. The rain never stopped as most of them step foot in their homes.

The dark haired woman settle in her home. She felt dizzy and light headed. She clumsily dropped her purse on the floor, stumbled her way to the couch, and kicked off the polished heels. She was so drained.

Ding. Dong.

Who could that be? Kasumi lazily pushed herself up to see who is disturbing her time to sleep. She opened the door to see Makoto. The man stool tall, staring her down. She didn't know why he was here. She didn't know why he was making this weird. Yet she didn't ask him to go leave. She let him in.

They were once close in high school. They shared notes, spend time walking and talking when the sun was setting at the shore. Sometimes stare into each other eyes that seems like forever. Even held hands but let go before anyone get any ideas.

All of that faded away when they both graduated. She dormed in college for a degree in the medical field. He stayed in the town of Iwatobi. She came back after completing the second year to transfer to Iwatobi University to finish up her last year as a nurse.

The reunion party was the only time they had spoken to each other. They sat across from each other and talked little. No touching. No flirting. No glazing at each other' eyes for long period of minutes. It was short to get use to each other's presences. And awkward.

"Kasumi." He said as he ran up to her to press his warm lips on top of hers gently. He cupped her cheeks to place her head still as he pressed on to her furthermore. In shock, she panicked. Her eyes bulged as a deer in headlights. She didn't know what got into him. Why would he...?

"I'm almost at my limit."Makoto swept her off her feet instantly. He dropped her on the couch and smoothly climbed on top of her petite figure. One last look into his eyes, Kasumi turned away. This gave him a chance to lap his tongue across her creamy neck that smells like vanilla.

Her small hands cling to his chest. She felt so weak and pitiful. She justly told the dazed man to stop. Alcohol lingered in his breath indicating that he's also drunk. Her whimpers excited him that he brought her skirt up to her waist.

"Wai-Wait! Mako-" her voice trapped from his mouth. Their tongues twined and battled for dominance but for her, for preventing his to insert her mouth. He rubbed the fabric of her silk stockings. With one pinch, he teared the nude stockings and flash her yellow lacy thongs.

Kasumi gasped. No doubt her face glowed red from embarrassment. He shifted his gaze down from below. Kasumi gripped his arm to stop it from trailing down her belly to her thigh.

"Please. Stop." Her shaky voice cringed. He lifted his head to look at her.

"I missed you. I was so glad to see your lovely smile. I didn't know what to do when you left. Probably afraid that you would slip away again, I had to follow you here. I couldn't let you disappear again." He stuffed his face between her breasts. Inhaling this dreamy prison he's in.

No words came out of her. She watched him muzzling her chest with so much feelings in his bashed face. Kasumi missed him too. She wouldn't say she didn't like him. She did. He made her heart beat faster than it should painfully. His smiles made her sleep pleasefuly at nights. The warm touches of his hands built up flames within her soul. She liked him.

But that was the past. High school crush. Right? That's only stays in the past. It's not like they going to be together when they barely know each other. They can change within five years.

With no rely, he covered her neck and jawline with kisses. Of course she enjoyed it. It was him. Both had the same feelings for each other. If she's right. Even though this doesn't feel right to in his arms since they're drunk, she likes the attention and caresses.

"This is wrong." She said. He paid her no mind. He slide her panties down her ankles. She raised up to cover her private. He held her hands together. Totally abash, she kicked his stomach to push him away. But her sluggish kicks didn't effect him at all.

"Makoto!" She cried as he devour her moist lips from below. He suckled on her rosy sensitive nub. Her neck fling back from such sensation that she couldn't take on. Lips curled inwards to seal the moans or groans. Fingernails sank in his hand like a cat in rage.

He tasted her leaking tight tunnel. She was still pure which turned him on even more. He dipped his fingers in one at a time until he fit four fingers in her. Her back arched, chest lifting up towards the ceiling.

An over powered feeling waved through her body. The heat flow out of her in a second. His hand jerks her like crazy. Fluids from her drench his hand. He pulled out of her and observe her wet pussy and his coated hand. Her chest expanded and shrink from heavy breathing.

"Ma-Makoto..." She whispered. He pecked her lips. He stood up, removed her trouser along with his underwear. Took his member to aim it at her entrance. Slapping the thick meat on her glossy lips arouse both of them. Her hands groped her cover chest.

"So sexy." His husky voice whispered in her ear. Woah. That really awaken her inner person.

"Mhmmm." She wiggled her hips in circular motion. He licked his lips and spat on his cock. As he angled himself, Kasumi pulled his face towards her for a kiss. Entering his head, she stirred under him. Alertly, he paused every time he force each inch in her. He's aware that she's a virgin. He wouldn't like to hurt her more than this.

Passing minutes, he filled in her. Slight signs of her adjusting to his length, he withdrawn slothly and slammed in. The air in her lungs came out. He repeated the ministration until he can move more easily. Pants from moans. Sweat to exhaustion.

Eyes rolled back of her head. She could keep up with his pounding. Surprisingly, he lifted her leg up for a better access in her.

"Wai-wait! No-" He screwed her over for more than ten minutes. He switched the position. Flipping her to her stomach, he held her hips to beat her behind.

She called out his name several times. She was going to reach her limit. She felt him throbbing inside. He was coming too.

He grabbed hold of her breast. The clothed bosom was pulled out of her blouse. The twins bounced with every movement.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Oh gosh! Right there! Right th-Ahhhh! Ah! Ah!" The rapid pace between their wet slaps of skin, the two came. She coated his cock with her juice. He filled her with his semen.

Kasumi and Makoto panted in unison. He laid on her body but not didn't add his whole weight on her. She shifted which cause him to move out of her.

"I'm so happy." He held her in his arms. She smiled. So was she. Maybe that reunion was worth it. If they never had met, neither of them would lust over each other's company. She realized how much she miss him. How much she desire to be with him.

"I love you, Kasumi."

"Same. I live you too, Makoto."

And the two slept naked on the couch.

In the morning, the two woke up with an headache. When they noticed clothes on the floor and nudity, the two instantly clothed themselves.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't... The alcohol-And the..." Kasumi kissed him as he struggled to buckle his pants.

"Do you still like your eggs sunny side up." She smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"I do."

"Coming right up." She winked.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat:<strong>

**Hey my readers. This story will go on until I say it's done. Its fun making this story. It would say complete on my story progress status thingy. Sorry. **

**It's just random moments of my OC Kasumi and Makoto. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please fave and review. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	10. Not All Like Water

**Free!**

* * *

><p><strong>Not All Like Water<strong>

* * *

><p>"Just jump, Ame!" Makoto called the small child who was standing near the pool edge. Makoto stretched his arms out, waiting for the kid to jump to him. Even the kid was prepared to jump with his gear of arm floaties and vest, he still didn't want to jump. His tiny hands sqeezed the strings that hung low on his chest. His bright red eyes glisten with up coming tears.<p>

"Makoto, are you sure Ame is ready?" Kasumi secure the happy spashing three year old in his baby floaty chair. The baby inherite his mother's dark black hair and bright green eyes from his father. As Ame has his father's olive hair, yet it was a tad bit darker, and mother's ruby eyes.

"Daddy, I don't want to! I'm scared!" He balled himself down to the floor.

"But you said you'll try this time." Makoto climbed up the pool ladder. He went closer to the crouching child. Drops of tears already smeared the ground. Makoto touched his shaky son.

"I wa-want to go back inside, daddy. Please." His eyes tighten. Makoto frowned. Kasumi walked her way across the pool to them. Her three year old son, Yuki, was having the blast to be pushed. He squealed n delight.

"Okay. Lets remove this amor of yours." Makoto smiled. Kasumi see a glimps of sadness. Ame hates water. Ever since he was one, Makoto was swimming with the guys. Nagisa pulled Makoto to the bottom of the pool which tramatize Ame's innocence. He thought Makoto would never come up. After a minute, Makoto came back up to the surface laughing.

Ame was boiling with tears. Kasumi didn't know what to do with him when it comes to bath times. At the age of four, Ame begged to take showers. So the parents let him shower whoever showing that day or night. Mostly Kasumi takes showers but he's getting older and it's awkward to have a six year old showering with his mother.

"Wahaaaaa!" Yuki wailed. Kasumi pouted. Since Ame barely touches the pool, Yuki would get lonely and follow his brother often. Yuki loves water like Makoto. Makoto thought Ame would grow out of it but there's no luck. And Yuki can't enjoy the pool wit out his brother. There is a kiddy pool that Kasumi blows up for them but it popped weeks ago because of Yuki's toys.

Kasumi picked up Yuki and climbed out the pool. Makoto stared a Kasumi for a second. They feared this was going to happen.

"Let's watch a movie together then." Kasumi squat down to remove Yuki's gear. Yuki cheered. Ame nodded as he was picked up by Makoto. The family entered their house. After cleaning up, Makoto put on a movie as Kasumi went in the kitchen to make dinner. Makoto sat between his sons. They cuddled on to their father as the Disney movie 'Lady and the Tramp' played.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat:<strong>

**Hey my readers. This story will go on until I say it's done. Its fun making this story. It would say complete on my story progress status thingy. Sorry. **

**It's just random moments of my OC Kasumi and Makoto. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please fave and review. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	11. Our Differences

**Free!**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Differences<strong>

* * *

><p>"I guess it's us two today, Yuki!" The baby boy squealed, clenching his hands up to reach for his father. Makoto lifted the small boy up and went down the steps. In the kitchen, he sat the boy on the baby chair and place his food in front of him. Yuki grumble some words while poking the warm oatmeal.<p>

"No, no. Mommy wouldn't like you playing with your food." Makoto took the bowl away. Yuki face tighten. His face building up to the color of red but once the food enters his mouth he calmed down. He happily chew the oatmeal like any good boy.

"Good boy. You were hungry!? Weren't you!" Makoto scooped the corners of his son's lips to get that extra oat.

"Da-Dada!" Yuki clapped. Then his little legs started kicking. The father felt it was time to let his son have his son run around the house and play. He wiped the boy's face with an damped napkin and let him down to explore. After letting him go, Makoto went straight to cleaning the kitchen up.

Piling the dry dishes in the cabinets, Makoto heard the door bell. In the process of hopping over Yuki's toys, he safely made it to the door. He opened it to see his oldest son, Ame. Green eyes looked around the boy.

"Where's your mother?" Ame walked passed him and kicked his little brother's toys to the side.

"She's talking on the phone in the car." Yuki pounced on the couch and shut his eyes. He was worned out. Makoto smiled at the tired mini baseball player. Yeah, Ame started playing baseball because most of his friends' fathers want their kid doing a sport at a very young age. Makoto wanted Ame to get over his fear of the pool. But him and Kasumi had a deep talk one night.

That one night...

"Is the kids asleep?" Kasumi climbed the steps up to see Makoto coming out of Yuki's room. Makoto nodded as he tip toe his way to her. Both shared a light kiss. She just got off of work and thought about relaxing in the tub filled with bubbles sounds good. Both went in their room to settle in. Makoto already bathed, with Yuki, and dressed in his pajama pants and t-shirt. Kasumi stripped off her uniform and drifted in the bathroom.

Makoto somehow decided this was a good idea to tell her. He just need to spit it out. Waiting for a good time to barge in the bathroom, he counted up to thirty Mrs. Potatoes. After that he made his way in the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. As what he can see, she was already in the tub full with bubbles. Chuckles were heard, Kasumi turned her head to him. Makoto sat on the edge of the tub.

"Well, hello." She smiled.

"Hey."

"Having another break down?" Kasumi popped her brow up. Makoto felt dumbfounded. Usually, when something bothering him, he pick this place to talk to her or the kitchen when she's cooking. Never when she's chilling on the couch or eating at the kitchen table. She didn't mind his awkward discussion locations. Weird couple.

"Well, I think it's good for Ame to get a chance to be in a sport." He began. Kasumi snuggled herself down in the mountain of bubbles.

"That's good. What sport do you have in mind?" She stared at him. Makoto cursed under his breath.

"He came up to me talking about soccer, baseball, and basketball. I didn't know what to tell him or how to connect to his suggestions. I'm happy that he want to do those sport but I don't no nothing about using my legs for soccor, the rules of basketball, and how to swing for a home run." A gentle touch above his hand, Makoto looked down at his wife. She was closer to him. Bubbles all over her chest and neck.

"Makoto, honey. There isn't everything that you can teach our son. I know you want him to look up to you but... He's his own person to decide what he likes and dislikes."

"Mhmm." He nodded.

"And it's best for him to learn outside your blood." Kasumi jabbed his arm with her thin fingers. Makoto gasped.

"What do you mean!?"

"I don't want three water lovers. I want a land person too." Makoto laughed. Incing closer to her, she slyly gathered a bunch of bubbles and made a beard on his face. Makoto narrowed his eyes.

"You're too cute, Mako chan." Kasumi giggled. Makoto smirked. Quickly, his hand gropped her bosom.

"M-Mako..." She moaned.

Now back to the present...

Kasumi made her way in the house. Makoto sweetly swift her off her heels and kissed his lovely wife in his arms. She smiled between the kiss. The two pulled apart.

"Guess who hit two home runs?" She smiled. Slipping off her heels and placing them neatly by others' feet wear, she pulled Makoto to their sleeping son. Yuki crawled on the floor to meet his mother.

"No way!"

"Yes! Our little man." She picked up Yuki. In a higher standards, Yuki spotted his brother and started whining. Ame peaked through his bangs to see his family staring at him like creeps. Warmth on his face spread across his nose.

"Wh-what?" He rubbed his face.

"Congradulations." Makoto spat down to Ame. The time stopped for a minute to Ame. The gentle smile from his father made his heart beat rapidly. Even his ruby eyes glittered. A large hand ruffled the crown of his head.

"What do you have to say, Ame?" Kasumi digged in her purse to pull out a small trophy. Makoto's eyes widen by looking at the small trophy.

"We won, daddy!" The boy cried. Kasumi and Makoto plus Yuki hugged the crying child. Kasumi and Makoto knew why Ame was crying. He wanted to prove his father that swimming wasn't the only way to earn a trophy. But he really wanted was Makoto to accept his choice. His differences.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat:<strong>

**Hey my readers. **

**It's just random moments of my OC Kasumi and Makoto. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please fave and review. **

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
